A Dark Wizard in Fairy Tail
by Continual123
Summary: I can't believe I agreed to do this stupid thing, but let's just get over this. My name is Miyako. I am the number one strongest Fairy Tail Wizard! Well after I beat Choroen, and a couple of others, but the point is that I'm tough and no matter what the world throws at me, I can handle myself. But that's what I thought.
1. Let it Begin

"Well then what do we have here." I turned to see three unruly men wearing ridiculous tanktops and jeans coming from the back alley. "We found ourselves a lost mouse aye? Would you like to hang out with us. Don't worry no one will be close enough to hear you scream." I tried to walk off, but I was cornered into the corner. "Do you boys want to play then. Let's have some fun." A black magic circle appeared close by. "Damn, a wizard, run." They tried to run away, but it is simply a game of cat and mouse. A black void blocked the exit. "We're cornered." They turned in with a look of fear at me. "I thought you wanted to play?" I set the black void in place and the entire area grew dark. They were shivering in fear as they drew out mere daggers. "Die you wench." They waved it forward to simply scare, such morons. I walked forward and struck one of them down. The next tried to run, I threw a black flame and shot down the third. The last spotted me and nicked me on the shoulder. "You damn idiot. Are you ready to die." I grabbed him and with a black void surrounding my hand continuously struck him over and over. He was bleeding and almost dead. I was about to finish the damn bastard. Then a hand grabbed me and I couldn't move. I turned to see a bright light overcoming my darkness and the sunlight returned with the streets crowded with normality, nothing out of the ordinary as usual. I turned to see tall man, anyone idiotic bloke really, stood there holding the final strike. "What the hell, let me go, the bastard's nearly dead." "Leave him alone, it is not worth it." I sensed huge power resonating around him and let the bastard go. The other two morons came to carry him off. "So, you use a darkness magic. Impressive, but your ideals are off." "Why the hell should you judge me for what I do? I don't have to take this kind of crap. I'm leaving." I was walking off when he suddenly spoke out which pissed me off. "So you don't want to fight? So are you afraid?" I stopped and could fell rage bursting within. "Afraid, kid, you've never known fear." Then I jumped and followed by a trail of darkness. He simply grabbed my arm and crashed right through the building. The housemembers were shocked, but the man gave his apologies and walked out. "That bastard, shouldn't you have him pay for the damage!" "Well he's considered a town hero and troublemaker. So we forgive him after so much what he has done for us." "That bastard, I want to kick his ass." "You'd better be careful dear, he works within a guild and it will be harder." "I don't even know the bastards name." "Well dear his name is Charoen, and he works in at Fairy Tail." The nice lady of the house pointed to the top of the hill and I saw the small outline of a building."Fairy Tail, well prepare to meet your match."


	2. Fairy Tail: The Guild of Guild

Outside the guild, I've never seen such a tall building, miles I lived by seen small houses or close a mansion. The bright colors, the silver bricks, but are they all talk and no game. I entered through the door to see a rowdy group drinking booze laughing, dancing, sleeping, and fighting. "Well we've got ouselves a pretty lass." I turned to see a fair faced man wearing a complete attire of red. With him a wooden staff lying on the wall. "So how can I help a lost lamp eh?" "I'm looking for a man called Choroen." "Hmm, if he broke something he doesn't have a nick on him. Poorer than the beggars licking off crumbs off the floor." No longer needing him and kicked him across the room crashing at a nearby table and the crowd stopped all focused on me. "Eiji, beaten by a girl, that's a low." "Shut up Flin, it's just getting started" The staff flew across to him and then things gotten interesting. A small line of fire surrounded him and spheres of flames appeared and shot toward me. Too easy was that. The dark wall swallowed up every ammo he's got. "Huff*** huf** heh, a strong girl is she? How about hand to hand combat." He ran toward with his staff and swung forward. I dodged and kicked him in the gut and an struck him against the wall. Out grew spikes of metal pinning me in one spot. Another member came forward, he was wearing a thin fur coat of grey and and he stood in front of me pushing back his glasses. "Oy, oy, Eiji lost his game, can't damage the building or the Master will be upset." "Flin, buzz off you damn idiot." "Your time's up, I will handle her." I looked him unable to struggle out saying, "Tell me, what kind of guild is this weak. "That old buzzard's missed his nap; I will be a worthier opponenent." "Old? you idiot, you're older than I am!" They began to argue as if nothing ever happen. Such a nuisance this is, should a weak guild be renowned in Fiore? The dark magic began as the the floor was covered with thick darkness turning his metal bars into darkness. "What the hell is this!" "This is my move." The ground shook the glasses shattered the tables smashed into pieces many members panicking or trying to fight back, but the darkness prevails all. "Urgh, dammit." The two idiots trapped within a strain of darkness bounded by it. Then the entire building shook as the foundation began to disintergrate. "Such power, never felt this since the old times." I turned and there stood at the doorway stood a young woman. She was wearing a noticeably large pink hat and a moveable pink gown stranded inside with bits of yellow gold with such lavishness, "Beat it, or I will beat you." I gave a little sneer to scare her off, but siad "Is that so? Miyako?" I was shocked at first then regained focus and went after her. The darkness shadowed her and and consumed her tiny figure. I simply grinned, but it was too soon. The darkness melted and she simply walked closer to me. I set up barriers of dark walls as defense, but she just walke right through. "Play times over." She gave a small spark of light and tossed it in front of me. The light became overbearing, I lost sight and the darkness fled. I'd felt the pain of a thousand lightning striking me at once. The light subsided. My legs gave way as if it were leaves. My vision faded and last saw her face. I felt being surrounded by feathers, but was instead on a bed. I looked to see if it was a dream, but there stood the man whats his name. Ugh, Eiji, I think, he was wearing a sling and looked pissed off. "All under the Master's order, don't think it is out of my kindness, and listen kid next time, I won't go easy on you." Then entered the you woman and she stood there in an elegant grace which is very annoying. "I see you're awake. Never had to exert that much power before." "Who the hell are you and what am I doing here!" "I am Chiyoko, the fifty-sixth master of Fairy Tail, and right now you are within the clinic of the Fairy Tail Guild." "Well I'm off then." I stood up, but the pain dragged me down. I could feel the weight litterally crushing me to my death. "I won't walk as much. The damage you've taken will eventually kill you." "You mean pain. This crap isn't enough to kill me." I pushed myself forward trying to get out, but at that moment she grab a chair and smashed it too close to me. "I missed." "What the hell you scary lady!" "If you're going to kill yourself trying to go out, then the only option is to break your legs." "Master Chiyoko, this is too much, I will take care of her." "No! I will make sure she is well and stayput." "You can have my one of my aged bottle of wine." "Sayonara suckers." She quickly left as she gently came in. "The Master is a bit trouble to handle, but has quite good leadership, to an extent." "What the hell do you want? Money, cause I have nothing." "No, this is most likely out of the kindness of Master-Sama's heart, but you will pay for the damage of the guild. 1,987,564, 324 jewels without tax." "I can't afford that! No one can!" "Well until then, enjoy Fairy Tail, you will be working here for a long time." "You bastard I will break that smug of yours if I could." I couldn't continue,the pain was intense as ever restraininng me even more. "Hope you have fun." He left with a chuckle and me grinding my teeth in rage.


	3. A Taste of Fairy Tail

Stuck in bed. Nothing happening. Still injured. So damn boring! I spent three weeks unable to move with Eiji supervising and bringing in the food. "Let me in! Let me in!" A little girl's voice cried outside with a thick foreign accent. Eiji went to the door trying to calm down the person. "Aisha! Leave her alone. You've been here three times today. Last week you spent all day at the door for a week." "I'm just excited! I am no longer the beginner!" "Yeah, but you're still the youngest. Hey stop squirming." I saw a little kid at the front door trying to squirm through the door with Eiji at the door. Wearing foreign clothes as well. Her body was coverd in a dark red dress with a cloth covering her head. "She's perfect! I'm getting tingling!" She jumped on the bed and could feel the pain surging in my body. "What's your name? I'm Aisha. Where did you come from? Do you like my dress? Why are you here? Did you see the destruction in the main floor. Why are you making that face?" I could feel every bone in my body. "Get, off, me, now!" "Okay Aisha, come here." Eiji grabbed her and carried her outside. "No! No! No! I'm not done! I will come back." She struggled and kept on talking until the voice died down. I was so relieved that she was gone and began cuddling into the bed. "Sorry about her, she's a bit of a nuisance." Across the room there sitting in a chair was a man wearing a black suit with an imposing red tie holding a deck of cards. "She's annoying, but quite strong in a tough moment." "What do you want?" " Austin is what people call me, and it seems you had enough of the Master." My back began to make a cracking sound and fell further into the bed. He came right next to the bed and held a green card. A green magic circle formed on top of me and a soothing light glimmered out of it. "So you use card magic? Heh, why are you helping me?" "If we are gonna be guildmembers, we should help each other out." "I'm only gonna be here until my debt is payed." "Well, I will take my payment one way or another. Until then, farewell." He left the room and I was in peace until two blundering buffoons charged in wrestling each other. "No, I'm right." "You're wrong. fire is hotter than lava." "What in the world can molten lava not be hotter than fire! Lava is melted rocks!" "Which you need fire for." At that moment both were clobbered and were separated. "Denzel, Gus, What stupid arguement are you on about." "Abi tell us! Is fire hotter than lava?" "Or lava hotter than fire." "You morons. How is this important to our job of finding a missing caravan train?" They both gave questioning faces and didn't have words to describe. She dragged both of them out of the room. Then Eiji ran in and slammed the door shut! "Well, you will never believe how hard it is to get rid of kid." "This is an unusual guild. All I've seen were either weak or too formal in amount of this." "Well then, this is how we are. So what did you do before all of this." "Trying to bond with someone who nearly destroyed your guild, that's interesting. I consider myself a freelancer I time to time join a guild, but it wasn't my style." "Oh, which guild." "Unknown guild, specifically dark guild." He then stumbled in fear and fell on the floor. "Dark guild!? How? No news from you from the Magic Council?" "Well, I am known to destroy every guild I joined. Nineteen I think." He quickly left the room returning with a pile of newspaper. He scavaged through and pulled out several newspaper with a front page about buildings destroyed with several injured men. "Many of them were just beginners so it was easy." "Why?" 'Because, they became boring and wouldn't let me leave." "You're a terrifying woman." "What do you mean? If you don't enjoy something, what's the point of continuing." The man seemed to be lost in words and sat down taking his time to think. "Because, if simply quit at something, you will never achieve anything." At the door stood the Master. She entered in and sat right on the bed. " You quit when it becomes boring? What kind of garbage is that! When we first met which is quite recently, I sensed great power in you, but to think that sort of crap is in your head. " She began to leave and I couldn't handle being insulted. "Hey! At least I'm not one of the dogs of the government." She turned and that glare struck me inside and out and she simply said, "Well yes, but who won the battle? Who was stronger, me or you?" She waited for an answer, but I could say nothing. She then left. I and Eiji just sat there stunned of the conversation. "And that is our Guild Master. Story has it that her ambition and power nearly equals to the first Master of Fairy Tail, heck she even looks similar to her in old portraits." I laid down in bed and thought about her words and spent the day drifting away in a semi-quiet afternoon. Eventually that evening I was able to walk, but still limping with the aid of Eiji. My rampage and was still being fixed. "Oy Eiji, lay her down and help us with the rebuilding." I found a chair and watched the rebuilding when suddenly the door opened and there entered the man who led me here. Choroen


	4. The Premonition

I quickly got up and limped toward Choroen. "You bastard! Because of you, I'm stuck here in this stupid guild!" "Aye? I didn't do anything?" "You led me here!" "I didn't I was on my job." "Why I oughta. . . " "Enough you two. Miyako, sit down or I will make sure you sit down." The Master quickly pushed her on a chair and Choroen walked away upstairs. "Miyako, first order is to wait for our Apothecary, I'm sorry, but he is a bit of a cloud in the sky kind of person." Then at that moment you could hear a voice singing. "Here he is now." Then came a man wearing a tall jacket with several pockets filled with plants. "*The world covered green is just a world for me* A guest? Who are you?" "Charyl, this is our new member Miyako." "Miyako, a little birdy told me about you. It seems you were with a bad flock. Now let me see the damage." He walked around me poking my arms and staring closely at me. "Hmm, you have taken damage especially around your body area, here take this." He handed me a vial of purple liquid. "There is no way in hell I will do that." He then grabbed my mouth and chugged the entire content. It tasted like vomit mixed with a hint of rum. I could feel it rising in my stomach. "Oh that's vile, please tell me." Then My mind gotten blurry and I think I began to slurr my speech. I was surrounded by many people, but then everything became dark. I felt like I was floating around within a dark pool of nothing. Then I could see a small light intensifying and saw a man walking down the street with houses of stone. He was walking around with his hat and the streets were completely empty. Nearby two robed people were walking near him. At first there distance were slow as well as the man. Then suddenly the man burst into running as well as the robed people. He ran and turned a corner. Following the man were bursts of fire chasing after him. He was behind the corner when a firearm suddenly appeared using requip magic. He shot several rounds and then continued to run. Eventually he was cornered and the two man were ready to strike him. He quickly jumped over the wall and perfectly shot two rounds with both of them collapsed. He gave a sigh of relief and was about to walk away. Floating above him was another robed figure, but her hair was visible enough to see she was a girl. Then she and several armies of robed men were shooting balls of fire of everywhere. He dodged every one and began to run for it. They began chasing him down and he quickly changed his gun to a shotgun and began taking down one person after another. The woman leader eventually was tired of waiting and began went after him herself. Then she sent a ball of fire after him and he quickly dodged like the rest, but it was a tracker and shot him in his arm. He quicky lost his gun and with his left hand a sword appeared and cut down every ammunition. He finally stopped as he dropped his sword. The robed leader was right behind him. A blast of fire was shot right through him and he collapsed twitching in pain. He turned to look at her in rage and she quickly burned him away as the vision faded. I was still floating around when at last I saw a building, it was blurry, but then I saw the truth of the building. The building which I hated, the building I wished would leave me for eternity. The door opened a person walked out. Oh how I wished to never see that person. The only person I regret and hated. Right then I heard voices. It wasn't her voice, but someone elses. I woke up on the same bed as I was bedridden in. There sat Eiji smoking a pipe. "Miyako, you're awake. You missed Choroen, he was here awhile. Making sure you're alright." "Oh that bastard's watching me. Ugh, gives me some chills. So what the hell happened?" "Charyl gave you a powerful anesthesia and apllied the real medicine which could have done brain damage if you were awake. But you will be stuck in bed for another week." "Oh what the hell! I was able to walk, but now I am stucked here for another week." "Oh don't worry, time will pass quickly and you will be at your work." "Oh crap, even if I get better, I am still chained to this stupid place. How does this cruddy system even work." "Well easy enough, you first find a job at the billboard and look at the rewards. Finish get paid and in your case by force to pay eighty percent of your income." "Okay that's it and I pay for the debt and I'm out." "You may think its easy getting out, but the longer you stay the more you'll learn." "I don't give a crap. You can claim all you want, but I will never stay here." Eiji gave out a simple chuckle and continued piping in silence. Then at that moment there was a scream "Oh she can't die, I need to ask her about a gajillion more questions!" There Aisha was at the door, but Austin came and grabbed her. "Look Aisha, first she is weak, next there is no number as gajillion." "I need to see Miyako! Miyako, you're alive? Miyako, do you have a secret past?" Then Austin took her away as she continued on with question. "How is Aisha a part of Fairy Tail Eiji?" "She came as a child wrapped in a basket. The Guild Master practically raised her as a child." "Wow, that's deep stuff huh?" "Listen kid, everyone here carries a burden. I can see you carry a burden as well, but understand this, never judge others until you've seen their point." I must've been asleep for awhile and the sun was setting. "Well I have to get going. Miyako, I am not going to be here for awhile and will not be here. I believe you will be fine. Have a wonderful night." He left the room and I was alone for the entire night with no haunting memories or disturbance.


	5. The First Job

After weeks of being bedridden, I finally have the joy of starting work, yay. What crummy way after recovering from the awful clinic. I stood at the front of the board filled with huge amounts of fliers everywhere. "Hi you must be the new girl." I turned to see guy looking straight at me. "What the hell you're looking at?" "Whoa, slow down. Having a bad day?" "Ah just leave me alone." "Still having trouble picking a request." "Is it obvious?" "Here's a request, arrest the Rowdy Bandits." "What kind of stupid title is that?" "Oh come on you can handle this, I've seen the damage you've seeing the patches everywhere." "Wait what's the reward?" "Thirty thousand jewels." "Oh what the hell how do I sign up." "Amy we have a request!" Right then a lady came wearing a steampunk fashion with goggles and yellow brown cap. "Oy, don't yell name without reason, what's the wussy?" "We like to take a request." I took back with surprise and pulled his shoulder a bit. "Excuse me, we? There's no we. I work alone." "Oh come on, let me help just this once." "I don't even know your name?" "Okay look you two lovebirds, I don't got all day. You want the job or not?" "We'll take it." Then she walked out. "What just happened?" "My name is Charles, we've accepted a request. and our train leaves in ten minutes. So let's pack up and move out." With that he headed out. Still shocked, I was able to manage to follow him and going across town. "Up at your feet are you?" There stood Eiji coming by. "What do you want old man." "Listen, Miyako, calm down. No reason to be rough." "Well why not? I've been dragged to request with some stranger named Chauncy." "Charles, My name is Charles." "Whatever, the point is there any way to pay the debt?" "Well you could always get drunk and perform for some entertainment at the guild?" "Well Chandler and I are off. See you later Eiji." I grabbed the kid by the arm and carried him a couple blocks away. Once he was able to stand, he began leading me to the train station. "So how did you come to Magnolia?" "Well I'm considered as a freelancer. I do whatever the hell I want. Whether a paid job or something that peeks my interest." "So you've traveled across the continent?" "No just regionally in a small area, never been to big cities like this." "I'm guessing you've never been on a train?" "No, not once." "Well, seeing as you are working here for awhile, I believe knowing where the train station is will help you." "So tell me Chavez the details of the job." "First of all it's Charles, get my name right, the details are from the town of Onibus, we simply have to capture and detain a small round of bandits. Normally I recommend newcomers with easier jobs like delivery, but you don't seem like the type." "And what the hell is that suppose to mean?" I looked straight toward his panicking face, but he was lucky we arrived at the train station quickly changing the subject. He bought the tickets and we boarded and honestly I was a bit excited to go inside an actual train. I always see them flying by across the railroads to multipled destination. We went inside and there were leather chairs which were quite comfortable. I know no one gives a crap of such small details, but trying something for the first time is quite exciting, but I apparently wasn't containing it well. Chavin looked at me and said, "Well here we are, your first train ride. Are you excited." "Kill it with the sympathy and sit down." He quickly sat down and the train began to move. As we passed the station and into the wild roads of the region, I was able to see the field of grass, the beautiful trees, and the dark green forest lush with life. The train quickly stopped and the passengers began pouring out the train and both of us were slid out. He began to walk out asking multiple people about the bandits. Eventually he became very annoying and I just grabbed him and shook him like crazy. "What the hell are you doing! There is no way we can find about the bandits this way." "Are you talking about the dirty looking men outside the town?" I turned to see this cute little girl wearing pigtails. "Excuse me little girl, can you tell me about the scary men outside of town?" "Yo dude, are you gonna talk like I'm a baby or are you going to talk to someone making a deal?" I was impressed by the kid with her attitude. "Okay, you talk to the scary kid Miyako." "Okay kid what's the deal?" "I give information, you give me something that I need help with." "Okay what are the details?" "But do we have a deal?" "Sure why not." "Okay these shifty people were carrying bags across the forest. They should still be here since I saw them yesterday." "Okay thanks kid, we will see you soon." We both ran out heading to the outskirts of the town. We arrived at the forest and began going deeper in. Right then, I heard rough voices nearby. I ran ahead to see several thugs surrounded with huge bags. "Miyako, don't run ahead. Okay we need a careful plan and . . ." I began to ignore him and jumped right in front them. "Oh, whats with the chick?" "You think maybe she dance for us." "Well you boys get ready for the dance of your life." I poured it all out against them. A spiral of darkness began reaching out and grabbing their legs raising them several feet in the sky and tossing them crushing the life force out of them. Oh the joy of breaking their spirit one by one. Apparently, the power became more chaotic as I began uprooting trees breaking the ground and ruining the terrain. "Miyako let it go!" My rage subsided and everything was calm. "Miyako, what happened?" "I don't know, when I'm ready for a fight I pour it all out." "Listen, as a friend and helper, never let your emotion control you." "Wait, you think of me as a friend?" "Sure why not?" "That sounds weird, never had this friend thing." He stopped listening and rounded up the bruised and broken bodies. I didn't kill them, but they are extremely wounded. I went through the bags and found multiples lacrima. I found someone's eye twitching and conscious. I ran to him and grabbed him by his collar screaming, "Okay what the hell are these doing here." "These are business stuff order by some fancy shmancy person, please don't hurt me." "Who order these?" "Don't know, our job is to guard the stuff until tomorrow." "Miyako leave him be, he's nearly half dead. Leave him alone." I dropped him and stood back. "Okay first of all we need to take them to the authority and receive our rewards and can head back home." It was quite reasonable what he said instead of random nonsense. We turned in the bandits, collected our reward, came back home and I gave away the cash. It is so hard to let go of the hard earned money. "Congratulation Miyako, passed your first job." "Ah shut your trap Eiji, so goodbye." I began heading out, but I just realized I have no place to stay. I turned to see Charles talking with Eiji and walked off. "Oh, you're a vagabond? You can stay at the dormitory." "I don't have money." "Don't worry, someone agreed to pay for your expenses." I was led to the rooms and was pointed to my room. I opened the door and was responded with a loud scream. "Oh . . . My . . . God! It's Miyako! Your my new roomate! It's so great, so wonderful, isn't it just awesome Kyoto." "For the last time Aisha, quiet down! I need to sleep. " "Oh but I'm just excited. Ooh, I finally written down all the questions I wanted to ask you. about two thousand or was it twenty thousand? I don't remember okay question one." "Oh for goodness sake!" She grabbed a bag and tossed a pinch of dust into her eyes and she quickly passed out. Then she held her and carried her off to her bed. "Oh thank God. Hi I'm Kyoto. Your bed will be on top of either mine or Aisha." "Yours definitely yours." I jumped on the bed and passed out. The next day I was wide awake, because I was afraid going back to bed, because Aisha was awake and was watching me for the first two hours. Once awake I headed to the Guild hall and began eating my meal. Right then someone burst through the door. "Okay where is the two idiots who left me!" I turned back to see the little girl back at the town of Onibus. She was scruffed up and dirty looking. "Well then I believe you have a promise to keep!"


	6. A Kid, an Enemy, and a Dragon

"Oy kid, how did you get here?" "I walked, because you two completely forgot your promise!" Everyone were giving me and Charles disappointed looks. "Is it money you want kid?" "Are you trying to bribe me?" Another round of disappointed looks. "All right does anyone have nothing to do, but hear a conversation here! Get the heck out of here." "You didn't say hell?" "There's a kid here you moron. Think through Cherd" "It's Charles." "Quit with the yapping. Geez it seems you are a married couple." "Whoa, hold the phone, you may be a kid, but I will break your legs if you say that again." "I found it actually cute." After beating the crap out of him immobolizing him from speaking, or doing anything for that manner, the kid continued her ranting. "All I want is . . ." Then out came the door bursting through a guy holding a wounded person. "Bring the medics, he's dying." The man was breathing heavily and his eyes were white. The Guildmaster entered and she asked, "What happened Javid? What happened to Dan?" "We had trouble with a dark guild." "But the mission was for you to disband a recently new dark guild. How could you have any trouble?" "We were close, but he was there. That terrifying man." Everything became silent as he began his account of the dark guild. "They were all beginners, it was so easy we began making plans about how to split the rewards in front of the enemy. All the members were defeated, except for the boss. We broke in and there were two men. One was the captain as described by news. The other was wearing a hood so we couldn't see. They were playing a game of chess talking about a tribute. The leader of the guild took notice and was about to react, but the man simply told him to sit down and continue the game. Dan began his attack, but the magic was nullified. He decided to go in on hand to hand combat, but that was futile as the man taking a sip of tea was dodging every strike. He simply touched him and was pushed across the room breaking right through the wall. Then he began to levitate screaming and writhing in pain. The man threw him across the other side of the room crushing down a shelf of books. He simply told us to leave and went back to the game. I was about to attack, but I saw Dan in a horrible state I couldn't risk him dying so I came running here as fast as I could." He finished his story and the Master was in deep thought. "A dangerous enemy rises. Right now we have no idea who we're up against. I believe it's best to forget the situation." "But Master Chiyoko our pride is at stake!" An outburst came from someone among the group. A purple haired woman stood. "We can't leave it like this! We must find him." "Enough Em, I have said we mustn't risk any more danger. I can't risk losing anyone seeing the state Dan is in." He was carefully taken away to the clinic and the Master left in neutral anger. "Ah that damn annoying idiot." She ran out of the guild in a build of rage. "What's with her?" "Don't worry, she has a bit of a temper. Though she may seem rough, she's actually pretty sweet in a way and she's actually a contendor of strongest member." That caught my ear. I was about to follow when cute yawn broke out. The little kid was sleepy. "Aww, you're adorable." Kyoto came in crouching down looking at the kid face to face. "Come on, time for bed." "I don't want to sleep. I must *yawn*" Her eyes were gently drifting off as Kyoto carried her on her back. I noticed Aisha giving her a creepy glare. "She's not going to sleep in our room is she!" "Shh, you're going to wake her." "Come on! Why can't she sleep outside." "Idiot, let's just go back to the dorms." They both left to the dorms and right then that beady man came in, Choroen. "Look you bastard, I'm stuck here because of you!" "I'm sorry, but have we met?" We stood there in stony silence. "You know,my name is Miyako." "Nothing whatsoever." I couldn't stand his annoyance. I grabbed him by his collar and threw him across the room. He crashed into Amy and broke a table. "Watch it you klutz." "I didn't do it." "Oh sure, you also didn't nearly burn down the building." "Hey that was last week, at least I didn't get arrested by the magic council for hacking the archive system." "Why you little." A fight began just like that. The little spark raged into a catastrophic brawl. I somehow got sucked and was beating down a random member. "3" The door opened. "2" A man wearing a cloak came in. "1" Everyone began to notice him. "0" I blacked out completely. I woke up seeing everything fixed and everything in order. "Damn,Shunsuke was here and I missed him." "You know how much he hates fighting." "Yeah but we never see him." "Well, cause we're always fighting!" The two were broken up and the guild was back in order. "Tst, Choroen, I want a fight. Let's see who's stronger and see if it is worth my time staying here." He blindly agree and I was ready to beat the crap out him. Austin was there for a mediator if it gets too rough. The guild members that were there surrounded us watching the fight. "All right let's begin." The fight began and I started with taking it into my field. The dark void scattered across the ground and nearly reaching up to him. He then vanished. I couldn't see him until it was too late. My face was covered by his foot kicking him across the field. The gasps and cheers were very annoying. I quickly got up and sent mutliple spirals striking him, but he dodged every single one coming closer. Then I went all out sending throusands of burst of darkness every where. All missed and another kick right into my stomach. I conceded and collapsed. "Huh, didn't even have to use magic. You may need more training if you're ever going to beat me." I was shocked. I assumed he was using speed magic, but he was fast. How could he have done it. Once the crowd left. Charles came by helping me up. "He is tough. He's an S-class member. He enjoys a good fight once in awhile, but on the look of his face I think he was actually disappointed." I nearly grabbed him by his neck, but he quickly dodged. "What kind of magic does he use? Fire, Ice, what!" "Calm down, he can use terrain magic. Ever since the development of new types of magic,there has been so many variety that not all are accounted for. His magic is whatever the terrain is. Right now he had the ability to use dirt seeing the ground upon. He could've trapped you and defeat you in less than ten seconds." "How did he become so fast? i couldn't even see him or even strike him." "That was his extensive amount of training. There are rumors going around that he spent ten years perfecting his magic and combat skill. The only one known to defeat him is the Master, but there are strong Fairy Tail members who I think might have a chance with him." "It's so frustrating that the reason I'm here is because of him and he is very strong and I can't even fight him without losing." "Oy don't give up yet. Look, we can both become stronger. You're no longer alone. You have friends." "No thanks, I managed my entire life alone. I can handle the rest of my life to be alone." I left him there looking through the request board. The kid eventually woke up and she was right in front of me."You made a promise. I can't believe you deserted me." "What do you want kid, I'm busy." "I want you to help me find my family." That was a very odd request. "Okay who are they?" "I have an older sister and there is my friend Scorialacerta." "Odd name. Who is he?" "He's a dragon."


End file.
